(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft seating and, more particularly, to a seat recline control override apparatus for an aircraft seating assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Most commercial aircraft passenger seats are designed to recline several inches from the full upright position for passenger comfort. Traditionally, seat back recline is accomplished by a spring-loaded hydraulic device known as a “recline lock”. The recline lock is controlled by a shielded control cable connected to a mechanical push button, which is usually mounted on a seat armrest. To recline the seat, the passenger pushes the button and leans back on the seat. The button pulls the cable, which actuates a lever at the other end that opens the hydraulic valve in the recline lock, allowing it to compress and thus allow the seat to recline. If the passenger wants to return the seatback to the upright position, he or she again pushes the button and leans forward. The valve on the recline lock will again be opened, allowing the internal spring to expand the recline lock and move the seatback forward.
For safety reasons, the FAA Federal Aviation Administration requires that the recline function of center seats at emergency exit locations be disabled during taxi, takeoff and landing. During flight, the recline function can be enabled. This must be done by flight crew personnel without the use of tools or mechanical expertise. Thus, there is a need for a recline control override device for overriding a traditional seat recline lock that can be conveniently operated by a member of an aircraft flight crew.